a mistake
by not da bitch u thought i was
Summary: oops a mistak. girl gets raped by boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

_**A mistake **_

_Chapter 1:_

_Saturday._

_I just hate Saturdays. Every Saturdays she has a go at me, my mum, of course._

"_oh, Katie, do your bed room now, it's in a right state. I've got guests coming over tonight. Also make sure you help Joe clean his room."_

_Katie. That's me. I'm only 16, my mum Linda, my little brother Joe and as for my dad he passed away almost 2 years ago._

"_mum, why do I have to help? Tell him to do it him self" I shouted._

"_Katie, please just help him honey, I'm really busy cooking, unless you want to do it."_

"_No, way mum, no way. I'll just help Joe" I said._

_Believe me or not but Joe is just one hell of a lazy boy, he never cleans his room. But I still love him. I'm just to tired to do anything for a while. I just came back from the gym. I go gym every Saturdays from 9 – 10am._

_It was 10.30. I was sitting in front of the mirror admiring my self, I felt like going to sleep, but knew that I couldn't. I've always loved my hair, lovely soft and silky, the colour of chestnut. Were as my eyes, a lovely soft green. The colour blue runs in my family. Joe, mum, and dad all have blue for eyes. Dad said that I was always the different one in the family, especially with the eyes. Because no one ever had green eyes in my dad's and mum's family. _

"_Katie, hurry up with the cleaning and come and help me here." Mum shouted from down stairs. I looked up at the time and realized that it's already10:55. So, I thought I might as well hurry up and relax later. So I began clearing my room up. It had only taken me 7 minutes to clear my room up. Then I went on tiding Joes bed room. When I entered his room it was in a rite state, I thought I could kill him, but he was lucky because he wasn't home, other wise I would of have screamed my head of. He had toys laying around everywhere, he had his blanket on the floor, with empty packs of crisps on the floor. So I began clearing up, I felt sorry for my self, having to do all this, but then again I had no other choice, but to clean it. After I finished doing Joe's room boy was I exhausted. I just couldn't believe the amount of mess he had in his room. So I went downstairs to get a glass of water, when the door bell rang. I opened the door and saw 2 boys standing there._

_I couldn't believe my eyes and froze at the site. Man, am I dreaming or is he just naturally that buff. I stared at him from top to bottom, and realized that he had his hand on his hips. He looked around 5 foot and 5 inch. He had the most amazing forest green colour eyes, that I've ever seen. He had silky, soft, fluffy hair, that fell on to his eyes. Indeed he was very fit. May be I should repeat my self because he was just sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo buff. Just by looking at him I could almost tell that he was around my age. But any way the other boy was just like him around 13 – 14._

_The older guy broke the silence by saying to me, "can you please help us? Were lost and would like to know were Chester road is." he had such sweet voice, how could I refuse, so I said "sure." And gave him instructions of which way to go. After I finished saying what I wanted to say I stopped. And looked at him and said "got that" and all he said was "yeap."_

_He then took a step towards me, "thank you" the big boy replied, looking me from top to bottom. So I decided to take a step towards him, I had my face about 5 inches away from his, looked him straight in the eye and said making my voice quite and gentle "my pleasure". And then they walked off, I stayed at the door for a while, looking at them until they disappeared in the corner of the road. "I wish I knew who he was." I whispered to myself, shutting the door behind me._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_It was 6.30pm and I was setting the table up for 6 people. I wondered who the other 3 people were. Mum who was in the kitchen making a cake for desert and know shes adding the final touches. It was almost getting dark, and Joe was out side playing his bike. Then mum shouted at Joe to come inside. At that instant Joe dropped his bike on the ground, came inside and ran up stairs to his bed room. So now that I have finished setting the table up, I thought maybe I should go up to my room and relax for a bit. I took my time going up the stairs and went into my room and dropped dead onto the bed. It felt as if I've been standing up for so long. I turned round with my stomach downwards and looked at our family picture on my bedside table, I really missed all the fun times we had with my dad. He used to take us to the park almost every week, and he would enjoy the breeze as we would go and play on the swings and slides. But as I grew up I kind of stopped going to the park with my dad, but sometimes I go to the park with kai, my boyfriend and just walk about for a while and then go. I stayed that way for about 20 minutes, when I heard the door bell ring. I got up from the bed and went to open the door, then stopped half way from the stairs and sat down. As I saw mum was opening the door, I saw 3 figures standing there. She said "hi" to the first person and gave them a hug. And then she said "hi, boys, come inside."_

_I got quite nervous, when she said the word' boys'. So I stood up, and slowly went down to see who they were. When Joe came down the stairs and pushed pass me to one side and I banged my head on a frame, and started shouting at Joe, asking what was he's problem. When I realized that every one was silent and staring at me. When I looked up, I was shocked, I couldn't believe it was him standing there. Or was I just dreaming. So I stared at him hard and realized that I was right, he was standing there looking at me in shock as well._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_It was him. The guy that knocked on the door for direction. He slowly walked towards me and said "hi, I'm Julian," so then I said "hi, I'm Katie, di..did you find your way home?"_

"_yeh, thanks to you I did" he said. And then mum came towards me with a confused expression on her face. "Katie, honey, how do you know him?" mum asked me._

"_well, today they ,well they knocked on the door for directions, and I helped them out." I said._

"_well anyway this is Julian's mother Julie and this is Julian's little brother Jake. Well, me and Julie used to be best friends in secondary school, but then Julie had to move because her father had a new job, but we always stayed in touch. And only a couple of days ago they moved to this area. Right you people must be starving, because I know that I am." Said mum and then we all went to the dinning room and I helped mum bring all the food in and set it on the table. Me and Joe sat at one side of the table and Julian and Jake sat right opposite us. And the two parents sat on the two ends of the table and mum started to serve us all. Through out dinner we didn't say much except Julie and mum. But when ever I looked up at Julian or Jake I kept meeting Julian's eyes and it made me blush, that I thought I shouldn't look up any more. And after dinner was over mum said "Katie, honey, why don't you show Jake and Julian around the house, and I'll clear this up" and I just replied by saying "sure, mum."_

_I showed them round the whole house and the last room I went to was mines. Jake and Julian stood in one place and looked around the room. Then Julian said "nice room", and I replied back saying "thanks." _

_Then I said "why don't you lot sit down and I'll get us a glass of drink."_

_I went down stairs and got four glasses of Coca-Cola on a tray and went back up. When I entered my room I found Julian, Jake and Joe all sitting at the end of the bed, and I had a sudden feeling that the springs on that side of the beds might come out. But I didn't say anything but just offered them all a glass of drink and the last glass was left for me. I put the tray back and sat at the computer chair. For a couple of seconds or so the room was just totally silence. Then I thought that maybe I could on the computer and play a nice music. I was just about to open my mouth and say 'do any of you listen to music' but before I could say it Joe stood up and said "come on Jake lets go to my room and play with my toys. And off they went leaving me and Julian on our own. So I switched the computer on and played a pop song. Then I went over to my draw and got out a pack of cards and then asked Julian if he wanted to play and he said 'yes'. I went over to the bed and sat down opposite Julian. I took the cards out and looked up and saw that Julian had taken off his top and had a vest left. Then he looked up at me and said "can you like, please open your window because it's quite hot in here", so with out saying anything, I got up and went over to the window and opened it, I felt the cool breeze come in and hit me. It made me shiver. When I turned around I saw Julian staring at me and I looked away. I slowly worked towards the bed and sat down back to were I was sitting before opposite Julian. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out so I just closed my mouth._

_And then Julian said "Katie, if you don't mind, can I ask you a question"_

"_sure" I said._

"_how old are you?"_

"_16"_

"_when's your birthday"_

"_31 august" I muttered in a low voice. And then he asked me if I had a boyfriend. And I lied and said no._

_And then I asked if I could ask him some questions and he said 'yeah'._

"_Julian, how old are you?"_

"_I'm 27. I know that I'm old but you have to admit it yourself, that I look really young and sexyyy" he replied back and I started giggling._

"_indeed you are very sexyyy. But really, how old are you" I said again._

"_17" he replied._

"_you got a girlfriend then" I said._

"_no" he said._

_I don't know why but suddenly I felt strange, being in a room alone with Julian._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_The room started to get cold. But I didn't want to shut the window because Julian was feeling hot. So I just started to shiver, and rub my bare hands. Then at the corner of my eyes I saw movement. I saw Julian moving. I picked my head up higher and saw Julian coming closer to me. But I didn't bother moving. Before I could get my head around what Julian's trying to do, I felt two big strong hands on my shoulder, they were warm hands. Then he slowly started rubbing he's hand against my skin, up and down. Then he slowly turned me around to face him, he then put he's hand around me and lowered me down on the bed. I wanted to stop him but my arm felt as if they froze because they wouldn't move. He held me in his arms so delicately, as if I was a baby. Once he had lowered me down on the bed, he also lowered him self on top of me and then brought his face right above my face, very gently he brushed his lips against mines. I couldn't believe what was happening, and what was wrong with me, why can't I stop him? At that moment I thought of Kai, I had just betrayed Kai. Kai would never do this to me, or would he. Then again I didn't want Julian to stop kissing me, Kai had never kissed me like that before. And then slowly the kiss went deep and deep. After a while he slowly pulled away for breath. I looked him straight in the eye and took a deep breath in and let it out. As I took my breath in, I realized that he was touching my thighs, as he was touching me I felt a tingling feeling inside me, I then felt my hand rise and go around Julian's neck, and I pulled him down and started kissing him full on the lip. I was quite shocked my self by what had just happen but I still didn't pull away. I didn't quite understand my self why I did that. Then slowly Julian started to bring his hand up to my hips and then my waist, until he reached the side of my breast, that he decided to open my buttons. He was half way through opening my third button, when I heard a voice inside my head telling me that I had gone totally mad. That I was kissing a boy that I hardly knew. Stop him Katie, stop him. He could do anything to you. What will you do when something goes wrong. At that point he had taken all the buttons off. And was working his way towards my breast under my vest. That's when I realized that the voice inside my head was totally right and at that thought I jerked him off me. I quickly got off the bed and went over to the door, but not opening it. And started shutting my buttons, not looking at him._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After I closed all my buttons, I turned around and looked at Julian. He was on the bed staring in space, with shock.

"Julian, I think you should go." I said. Julian stared at me as if I was some kind of an alien.

"Katie, I don't understand-" he said, but I cut him off.

"look Julian, this was all a mistake. This shouldn't of have happened" I said.

"if this shouldn't of have happened, then why didn't you say 'no' when I kissed you. Katie, you kissed me back. I thought you wanted to." Julian muttered looking me in the eye.

"Julian, please. I didn't know what I was doing, o.k.. I'm really sorry about…. It. Your mums calling you, I think you need to go." I replied back.

"you know what, your right, it was all wrong. Lets just forget about what just happened. Pretend that nothing even happened, o.k." Julian said laughing.

So I thought I might as well forget that this all just happened, and gave him a slight smile. And said "sure."

"friends" said Julian.

"yeah, why not? Friends."

We shaked each others hands and then Julian said "look, I've got to go. Maybe a I'll see you around sometimes, bye"

"bye" I replied back, as he was opening the door and just walked out.

It was Sunday I had no homework to do, so I thought I might as well go shopping. I always go shopping because I just love shopping. You could just say that it's my favorite hobby. Any way I needed to by some cloths, make up, some face mask and you know all the girly things. So I went over to my draw and got out my piggy bank. I got the money out and counted how much I had. I had exactly £70.90. So I took out £40 pounds and put the rest away in the draw. I went down stairs and asked mum if she had £30 pound on her and told her that I needed to go shopping to by a few things and I won't be to late. She gave me £30 pound and said that she might not be home, she and Joe are planning on going out. I said that it was fine by me, that I don't want to go. So she gave me an extra pair of keys to the house. And off I went.

I went to down town first and went and entered a shoe shop. I went round the first time looking at the shoes. Then I went round the second time and saw a boot that I thought looked quite nice. So I tried it on and decided to buy the boot. Then I next went to a coat shop and brought a denim jacket for myself. I then went to a pharmacy and brought all the girly things that I needed. After I had all my things, I had £18.67p left so I thought I can go and buy Joe his birthday present. But I then decided that maybe I should go and sit down for a while. My hands feel as if it's going to come right off. So I went to a park that was near by and sat down on the bench. I sat there for a while just thinking to my self. I looked around and saw little toddlers playing on the swings and on the see – saw and other ones. The park always reminds me of my dad and all the happy time we had together. This park was his favorite park. He used to bring me and Joe here all the time.

You know I cried and cried the night I had found out that he had, an accident. Accident's happen to many people, but I never ever thought that it was going to happen to my dad one day. My dad got fired from his work place, for something that he didn't do and was blamed on him. For a couple of days he was looking for an work place, but he couldn't find any. So one day he decided to go out with his friends and get drunk. And that is what he exactly did. And on his way back, he crossed a red light, and that's when another car from the side, came and hit the side of dad's car, and the car ended up rolling over. And that was the end of him. As I sat there in total silence I felt a warm tier come out from my eye and go down my cheeks. I quickly got a tissue out of my pocket and wiped it away. I looked at the time and realized I've been sitting here for a while. So I got up and went to high street to buy Joes birthday present. I went and enter a shop called 'inks' and looked all around for a pair of trouser and a top. As I was looking around I saw a top that I thought looked really cool and Joe would like that so I picked it out and went looking for a pair of trouser, and picked out a black denim trouser. I was walking towards the till and was about to turn left and get my purse out, when I bumped into someone's back and slipped on the fall with my hills and all my shopping bags and Joe's clothes and including my purse, all fell down.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The guy helped me get up from the floor and I couldn't still see who he was. I knelt down and picked my things up from the floor and I the guy helped me pick my things up. I was about to pick up my purse from the floor, and together we put our hands out and I touched the purse first and the guys hands came on top of my hands. I picked the purse up and the guy hadn't still taken his hands off my hands, so I slowly looked up, and was shocked to see that it was Julian's hands. And then slowly he looked up and he looked more startled then I did and straight away moved he's hand, and said "sorry."

Then I said "no, it's my fault I was getting my purse out and wasn't looking to were I was going."

"are you o.k.? Did you hurt yourself ?"

"I'm o.k. thanks"

"that's alright. So what you doing here, by the looks of it you must be loaded today." He said looking at the bags in my hands.

"I was doing my shopping, and had money left so I thought maybe I should buy Joe's birthday present. So what about you."

"oh, I'm buying myself a trouser. That's all."

"I was on my way to the till-"

"oh right, me as well" he said. So we both went to the till and they served me first. I waited for Julian until he was finished getting served.

"thanks for waiting"

"that's alright" I replied. When went out of the shop and started to walk in silence, when my tummy started to rumble. And I knew it was the sign of me being hungry. So I asked Julian if he had eaten and he said 'no' so I told him that I hadn't eaten. So we both said 'do you want go and eat at KFC.' I said 'yes' and so did he. We order our food and I insisted on paying but he said no. So instead he paid for me and we ate inside.

After we finished eating I said "thanks for lunch, I'm now going to go to Kai's house. I haven't seen him for almost 5 days."

"Kai, who's Kai." Said Julian.

That's when I realized that I had just made a mistake because he doesn't know about Kai.

"Kai, right, his my boy, boy……boyfriend." I muttered.

"your what?... You said you didn't have one." Julian said, as if he was shocked.

"sorry, I shouldn't of have lied to you." I said embarrassed.

"yeah, well-"

"come on, just come with me" I said, pulling his hand.

"where to?"

"to meet Kai. you two can be friends, his really nice. He'd love to meet you."

"no, I don't, it's not quite right."

"come on, you'll like him, Julian." And with that I pulled him again.

"o.k., I'll come."

As we walked towards his house, Julian asked me a couple of questions, but I didn't answer them all I said was 'you'll just have to wait till you meet him.'

When we reached Kai's house, I knocked on the door, and his sister Mary opened it and said that Kai was upstairs doing his home work. So I thought I'd just pop into his room and see what his doing. I went up stairs and knocked on his bedroom door and waited for an answer, but nobody answered. So I knocked again, and still nobody answered it. Then I opened the door a bit, popped my head in and saw Kai on the computer with his head phone on, so that's why he didn't answer, because he can't hear the door. So I slowly, walked towards Kai and kissed him on the cheek. He looked up in surprise, and I was shocked to see his face. What the hell? I thought to my self, why the hell has he got lips stick on his lips. I pretended that I didn't notice and moved closer to him and saw that it was all smudged. I felt my eyes go all watery. This has been Kai's second time behind my back his been kissing another girl, that's why I hadn't seen him for 5 days. How could he do this to me? And I thought that Kai wouldn't do that to me. And I thought to my self that Kai had just been using me all along. I couldn't take it any more, and felt that I was going to just start crying, in front of Kai and Julian. So, I straight away ran from the room, not saying anything, and ran out of the house. As soon as I stepped out of the house, hot tears spilled out from my eyes. How could he do this to me? I started walking away. Not knowing where I was going. When I heard a door slam shut and the rustling of bags. And then, foot steps running, getting louder and louder. I knew who it was. I didn't want Julian to see me crying, so I quicken my paste. And a couple of seconds later some one pulled my hands from the back. By now I was sobbing, loud. I didn't look up to see who it was because I already knew who it was, and I kept looking down, sobbing louder and louder. Then I felt a soft tissue on my face and Julian was wiping my tears. I looked up at him and he was looking down at me, then he hugged me and I hugged him back. I felt that, a hug was what I needed right now. He slowly let me go and I let him go and he said " come on, lets take you home." And he walked me home holding all my shopping bags. When we came in front of the door step, I thought should I invite him in, after all he did calm me down. So, I invited him in and we went straight into my room. Mum and Joe had gone out, which was a good thing.

I sat down on the bed and relaxed my self. I told Julian to sit down. So he sat down with out saying a word. I realized that Julian hadn't spoken a single word since I stepped into Kai house with him. I straightened myself up and looked at Julian, he was looking down.

"Julian, thanks for calming me down and walking me home. I know you must be thinking that I've gone totally mad. At first I was really excited for you to meet him and then I suddenly just ran out of the house." I paused for a second to see if Julian had anything to say, but he just looked at me and said nothing. So I carried on talking, and told him what had happened. He just sat there and I wasn't sure if he was listening or not but I stopped talking once I had finished. We sat down for a while, and Julian didn't even open his mouth, and I thought for a second what was wrong with him. But I didn't ask, he was just looking down. I looked up at him and suddenly felt really comfortable being around him. I stood up, took my jacket of and put it in my draw. I then walked towards Julian and sat down right next to him. He looked up at me and I put my arms around Julian's waist and leaned towards him to kiss him. And I thought that if it's fine to kiss Julian now then it was never a mistake to kiss him the first time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I pushed my self towards him. What happened next was the longest, slowest kiss we had. After a while he slowly pulled away and stared at me taking in gulps of air. Then he pressed his lips against mines once again and my whole body felt as if it was going to melt, through his arms. Then, just as suddenly as he started, he pulled away, running his fingers through his hair and breathing heavily, looking me straight in the eye, he bent down and kissed me again. This time he wasn't kissing me slowly or gently, but fast and hard as if being desperate. He was rubbing my thighs. He brought his hand up to my hands and squeezed it tight, so tight that I felt a shiver go through me and a tear from my eyes come out. He slowly moved his hand to my shoulder and started kissing my neck. I didn't mind what he was doing to me. It was only yesterday that we met and we've already kissed and couple of times. As Julian was kissing my neck, I felt really ticklish. But I never laughed, so instead I started kissing his neck and I could smell his aftershave it smelt really good. I started thinking as if I knew Julian all my life, I don't now why but I felt, that I really wanted Julian. I slowly started to take off his buttons on his shirt. I felt Julian's hand s go near my hips until I realized that he was taking off my top. I didn't feel any guilt in me this time because I just couldn't believe what Kai had done. By then I had taken off all his button and was touching his chest. I felt so warm being next to him, I felt him slowly working his hand towards my breast. But this time I didn't stop him. He put his hand at the back of me and toke off my bra strap. He was just about removing my bra when we heard a door shut. Me and Julian stopped right away, changed glances and started getting dressed.

"Katie, honey. Are you home." Linda shouted.

"yeah, mum" I replied back.

After we got dressed we went downstairs. Julian greeted mum, and said he should get going and would drop by some other time. I went to drop him off on the corner of the road. We didn't say any thing until we reached the corner of the road. I didn't know what to say so I didn't even bother opening my mouth, until Julian said something "Katie" he paused, and then continued "Katie, what went wrong? I don't know what happened to me yesterday. But for me it was, well, ah………love at first sight. I don't know why but I suddenly felt as if I knew you, all my life. I don't know how to tell you this but, I honestly love you Katie." And that was the end of his speech. I was just staring at him but I didn't know what to say. So instead I just said "that's just how I felt when we first kissed yesterday. But at a sudden point I thought of Kai and I didn't want to hurt his feelings. But I now know what went wrong. And I don't think that it was a mistake. You know what, from the point I saw you, I just wished that I knew you. I even stayed at the door, yesterday when you asked me for directions. Staring at your back. And now look where we are." And that was the end of my speech. I could tell that he was just staring at me. He took a step forward, I looked up at him, he brought his face closer to mines and started kissing me, there at the corner of the road, and I didn't care who was looking, I was just happy. we kissed for a bit then he held me in his arm and said that he loved me. And then I said "I love you too." And then we parted he gave me his mobile number and I gave him my home number, and said that he can call me any time he liked, even if it was 2 o, clock in the morning. We said our good byes and went our separate ways.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was Monday morning 7am. The alarm was buzzing. I stood up and switched the alarm off. I sat back on the bed for a few seconds then went to the bath room to have a shower. I locked the door behind me and turned the shower. I let it run for a while so that the water can get heated up. I brushed my tooth then, took my night close off and went and stood under the running water with my eyes closed. I stood there for a while then got out the bath sponge, put dove over it and rubbed the sponge gently over my body. I then got the shampoo and washed my hair with it. I then rubbed my body with my hand and just stood under the warm water. I felt that I could just stand there forever, when someone banged the bathroom door and I knew it was Joe. So I stopped the shower, put my towel robe around me and unlocked the door to let Joe into the bath room.

"sis, the least you could of have done was open the windows, just look at how steamy it is in here. You can hardly see any thing." Said Joe as he entered the bathroom. I walked away and went into my room. I got dressed into my school uniform and blow dried my hair then brushed it. I sat down in front of my dressing table and put on a dab of make up. After I had finished putting on make up, I put on my shoe, packed my school bag and went to the kitchen. I realized that I wasn't hungry. So I just walked out of the house. I walked slowly toward the school, when I reached school I checked the time to see that it was only ten past eight. So I was pretty early. I walked toward the grass area and no one was there so I decided to lay down for a bit. It was a really nice day today. I must of have gone to sleep when I was laying down, because I woke up to the sounds of voices. I saw a couple of people walking through the gates. And walking towards me then I realized that it was Rosa, Rachel, Mark, Julie, Taz and Ricky. So I stood up and walked toward them. I hugged the girls and said 'hi' to the boys, and together we sat down on the grass and started talking. Slowly every one was coming in through the gates, all walking really slowly, then I saw Kai coming in through the gates, with his mates Jason, Jack and Jacks girlfriend Jezebel. Normally I would get up and meet Kai and his friends, but today I didn't do that, I didn't even bother looking at him, I just gazed at the grass. And I knew that he was going to look for me. And I ought he's going to find me that easily, with that amount of people on the grass area. Seconds later there was someone behind me. I saw a shadow in front of me that blocked the sun's light out. I saw the hands rise, and thought it was going to grab me, then in that instant some one from the back poked me with there fingers, on my waist, which made me jump in shock, and kissed me on the cheek. For some reason I knew that it wasn't Kai, because I know that he won't find me that quickly. So I stood up and I turned around to see who it was but the sun's light was gazing right at me so I couldn't see any thing.

I felt the persons hand go around my waist. And say "Hi babes, what's up." That's when I knew who it was and didn't need to see there face. And before I could say anything he started kissing me, I didn't even bother kissing him back, I just stepped back and stared into his face and turned away.

"Katie, what's wrong." Kai said grabbing my hand from the back. I turned around looked at his face and pulled my hand hastily away from his grip. I turned around again picked my bag up and started walking away. Kai started to follow me "Katie, Katie would you please stop and tell me what's wrong." But I pretended that I didn't hear it, so I carried on walking. I walked all the way to the building, trying to blank Kai. I was just about to enter the building when Kai grabbed my hand from the back and pulled me towards him. This time Kai's grip was really tight. I tried pulling my hand out but it wouldn't move and the grip started to hurt me. I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything unless I listened to him. "Kai, you're hurting me, please let go." I said.

"Katie, are going to tell me what's going on. Why are you avoiding me?" and slowly he loosened his grip, and I pulled my wrist and stared at it, it had gone all white, there was no colour to it, so I slowly started to rub my wrist. I could tell that he was looking at me.

So I just held my wrist and looked up at Kai and said " I never, want to see you again or talk to you ever again." I started taking a step back and carried on "so don't even bother getting an answer from me because you already know why." I took another step back and slipped on a stone, bumping into some one at the back and fell on the ground.

"whoa, whoa lady. You have to be careful with were your going. Are you o.k.?" said the boy, the one that I bumped into. He lend me his hand out, I took it and pulled myself up.

"yeah, thanks to you" I said looking at the boy then at Kai, then I looked back at the boy he was already walking away, he looked really familiar. I brushed the dust off from my back and then I remembered who he was. I was about to call out to him, when Kai said "Are you alright." I looked up at Kai and said "yeah, no thanks to you." I turned around quickly and said "Jake" I knew he was going to look back. So I walked off and went over to Jake.

When I reached him I said "it's Jake right." And he nodded.

"I almost forgot who you were." I said.

"I also didn't recognize you at first, so what's your name again." Asks Jake.

"Katie" is what I replied back.

"Katie……Katie…hey your Julian's girl."

I got a bit of a shock when he said that. I knew that Kai would be some where near me. Like right behind me. Before Jake could say another word, Kai popped in front of me and started to push Jake around.

"hey, what you talking about? Katie's my girl friend. Who told you that? What are you trying to say that she's two timing me. No, my Katie isn't like that o.k." and on and on he went, with out stopping for any breathe. I didn't know what to do, Jake's answering him back, and Kai's pushing him about even more and harder. I didn't have the slight's clue of what to do. Then something popped up in my head. And I knew that it was my only option to stop him. So I went towards Jake and Kai and I grabbed Kai, by the wrist, and turned him around, to face me, I put my hand around his neck and started kissing him. That was my only option, which to tell you the truth will always work. So Kai started to kiss me back. I felt this kiss would go on forever, Kai was a good kisser, but I knew that it wasn't right anymore. But I carried on kissing him, until Jake was out of site. Completely. As I was kissing Kai I could still see Jake standing, looking shocked. So I took my right hand away from Kai's neck and waved my hand for him to go. And in that instant he went away. As I was waving my arms about, I felt Kai's grip around me tighten and the kiss deepen. So instantly pulled away from Kai's and before he could say anything I turned and run.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was about 7.25pm, after school I went up stairs into my room and went straight to sleep. Some one had been calling me since 7.15 and I couldn't be bothered to pick the phone up. The phone was buzzing again.

"hello" I said when I picked it up.

"hi, Katie. Why haven't you been holding the phone." Julian said from the other end of the line.

"oh, hi Julian. I've been sleeping. How are you."

"I'm fine. What about you? How was school.?"

"well…….well you know, always boring."

"yeah, I know what you mean. Katie, I was just thinking that, would you like to go out sometimes."

"yeah, sure."

"o.k., great, that's all."

"o.k. bye."

And that was the end of my first call. I'm bursting to go to the loo. I was about to leave the room to go to the toilet, when another phone call came. I picked it up and said

"hello."

"hi, Katie. It's me Julian. I forgot to say something, I missed you today."

"I missed you too babes."

"Jake, said that he bumped into you today."

"yeah, we did. Did he say any thing else."

"no, just said that he almost forgot you."

"right."

"o.k. bye."

"o.k. bye babes."

And that was the end of my second call. I stepped out of the room when the phone started buzzing again. I couldn't take it any more, and the phone kept buzzing and I went back to pick it up.

"hello." I said.

"hey, Katie, I also forgot to tell you that I'll pick you up at 7.30pm for dinner." Said Julian.

"oh, Julian, yes that's fine"

"o.k. then bye" he said and I put the phone down.

And know I was really bursting to go to the toilet. As soon as I put down the third call 3 seconds later the fourth call came. I knew that it was going to be Julian this time so I grabbed the phone and said " listen babes this is your fourth call in 3 minutes. Please stop calling me because I'm bursting to go to the loo. I'll call you back after. Is that o.k."

Listen

"Julian, babes is that alright. I'll call you back, bye love you." I was waited for Julian to say something. And that's when it striked me, when I heard some else's voice on the other end of the phone and not Julian's.

"Katie, it's me Kai"

"Kai." I said, in a shaky voice.

"yeah, it's me Kai, not Julian……… so after all you've been two timing me, behind my back. And that boy at school was right, when he said you were Julian's girl friend. And then you kiss me. You bitch."

"fuck, you, Kai. you're the one that's being two timing me, you asshole. I can't believe you've just been using me like this. Do you think I don't know about it? do you think I'm that stupid that I can't even see pink lip stick on your lips."

"Katie, what you on about."

"I'm talking about you kissing another BITCH. And don't try lying about it Kai. on Sunday I went round to see you, remember."

"yeah"

"well, lips stick mark don't appear from no were, so there must have been some one in your room. So you know what, I thought if I can't carry on like this then let me, I might as well go with some one that loves me and not use me. So I won't bother saying any more."

"Katie, I have never kissed another girl, since we got together again. I swear to you."

"Kai, stop lying o.k. bye." And I slammed the phone down. After I put the phone down I called Julian to wait for me after school. And eventually I went to the loo. And that was the last call I got on Monday.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

It was Tuesday morning, first lesson was science, second was I.T. third and fourth lessons were art, and the fifth lesson was PSHE and all the lessons were boring.

After school I found Julian waiting were I told him to. When I reached him he gave me a kiss on the cheek, and I felt my self blush. But then I realized, what is there to blush about because soon every one will no know that I and Kai have broken up, and I new that right now Kai would me watching my every move. we went to pizza hut to eat. We just talked and talked. After we finished eating we went to the park and sat down on one of the benches and I rested my head on his shoulder. And again I saw Kai there trying to hide. So I told Julian that we should go walking for a bit. We round the park. Now and then we would laugh at each others joke and kiss. We went round the park twice and then went to Julian's house, he briefly showed me around and then we went out again. At one point we were at the corner of the road, kissing, when it started to rain. We were getting soaked, so we decided to just stand under any tree. So we went back to the park, which was just round the corner, we stopped under a big tree that had a bench under it. so we sat down and we hugged each other for a while until, the rain stopped. We then walked it to my place and decided to watch a movie. We were watching the movie and half way through I stopped it and went to the kitchen to get some kind of snack. And I told him that I wouldn't be able to go out on Friday because it was Joe's birthday. And so Julian was the first person to get invited. And I said that maybe we could go out some other times.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Kai was right. Some were deep down inside. But I love Julian and nothings going to change that.

"oh, yeah. How do you know that?"

"because when a symbol represents love, for two lovers, that symbol is always worn. And it is only removed when that person really hates you."

"Kai, what are, you talking about." I said, confused.

"I'm talking about the necklace that you're wearing."

And that's when I realized what he was talking about. The necklace that I'm wearing represents my love for Kai. and because I hadn't taken it off he thinks I still love him. I put my hand at the back of my neck to take the neck lace off. I started struggling with the necklace and couldn't take it off. When Kai offered to help "can I help" I looked up at him shocked. He never had loved me he wants me to take it off. And I straight away said 'no' because I didn't want him touching me at all. And at that point I desperately wanted to open the necklace and trough it on him. And the bell went. Every one started to pack away. And I started to pack up and I'll take it of later. I really needed to get away from Kai.

The rest of the day went normal for me. I didn't see Kai because I was in the library and knew that he was looking for me at lunch because he asked Rosa if she knew were I was but she said no. She told me this at registration and said that if I came 15 seconds early I would of have bumped into him because he was waiting for me in my form room. I didn't even go down to lunch today and I was starving. After school I rushed it home. In case he started to follow me and I really didn't want to see him at all. I wasn't the type of person to go to the library. I don't remember the last time I went into a library. But I knew that no one will look for me in there. I went home, got changed, went to the kitchen made my self a sandwich and ate that. When I finished eating i helped mum in the garden writing down list of things for Joe's birthday.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Thursday was a normal day. I didn't have science, which meant I didn't get to sit next to Kai. Today I skipped lunch and went to the library to do some quite reading. I used to think that library's are for geeks and those clever people. But it was nothing like that. I sat in the end corner of a table and sat there reading a book about a girl at the age of sixteen that gets pregnant. And how hard it is at first. And every one knows what's best for her. And her boyfriend left her when she told him, that she was pregnant. But then at the end she has the baby and she says that it's just a total miracle. And how sweet and lovely baby's are. And she could hardly believe that it's her baby.

There was about five minutes left till the bell went and I decided to take another book out to do with pregnant girls. The bell had gone and I walked out of the library with the book on my hand because I had no space in my bag. I went to registration and then went to my fifth and sixths lesson Math's. After the lessons were over today I was with my friends, asking them if they can handout invitation card for Joe's birthday. We were all walking toward the school gates, talking and laughing out loud at each others jokes. As we were walking, I looked up, from the ground to the gates and saw Kai standing there. He was leaning against the gates, and when he saw me looking he straightened himself up. I was staring at him at first and then dropped my gaze. And then Rosa whispered something into my ears which made me smile and blush for a few seconds but I didn't do anything else. We went past Kai and he didn't even move when I went pass him. So I was pretty relieved.

A few seconds later as I was walking, when some one, grabbed my hand from the back and pulled me, and started kissing me. I couldn't even see who it was because they were so closes behind me. Then the persons grip around me went tighter. I thought about who it could be, and it can't be Kai because he seamed to be over me. And then I thought it must be Julian here to give me a surprise. And I thought, yeah it has to be Julian and no one else, so I slowly started to kiss him back. And I put my hand around his waist and the kiss went slowly deep. Then I slowly pulled away for breath and was shocked to see who really was my grabber. I started to struggle to get out of his grips but he just tighten it.

"Let go of me" I said hastily. "what are you doing Kai, let go of me"

I stared into his face in disgust and he still didn't let go of me.

"Kai, let me go. What do you want?"

He didn't even say a word, he let go of my waist and grabbed my wrist and pulled me.

"Kai, what you doing? Have you gone mad, Kai, let go of me . Where you taking me?"

And then I realized that he was taking me to the park. Were we used to go every day after school. " Kai, why you doing this?" I said almost in a little whisper. "Kai, talk to me."

And then we stopped under a tree. He looked around and then looked at me. Then I looked around, and no one was around. And then I slowly looked up at Kai. He was just looking at me very tensely. God, please help. I need to escape from here. I feel as if I'm being trapped. Then I thought of what to do. So I looked straight into Kai's eyes and said "you're right. I do still love you." At that I kissed Kai full on the lips desperately and Kai totally fell for it and kissed me back just as desperately as I was. Then he slowly let go of my wrist. And I gentled the kiss and he started kissing my neck. And I felt that I should do it now, when I felt his hand go on to my hair and took my bubble off and let my hair release. That's when I went for it, I picked my foot up and kicked him on the leg and pushed him as hard as I could and made a run for it. when I looked back I didn't see Kai behind me. So I stopped and turned around to see that Kai was on the ground rubbing his leg where I had kicked him. For a second I felt really sorry for him and wanted to go back and help him. I took a few steps towards him and stopped immediately when I saw Kai get up. I was about 6 meters away from him. "why, why did you do that?" said Kai, in a very soothing voice.

"Kai, I'm sorry, but it was you're fault. Look, I don't love you Kai. Me and you are over. Can't you get that.."

"no, I can't because I love you, can't you get that. Please Katie, I'm sorry for all I did. Can't you forgive me. We can start all over again. I'll never do any thing wrong again."

"I'm sorry Kai, it's a bit too late now, I love Julian and there's nothing you can do to change that, I'm sorry." I turned around and ran all the way home crying. Why couldn't he understand that I love Julian and not him any more. I went into my room and sat down in silent and pretended that nothing just happened it was all a dream.


End file.
